The present disclosure relates generally to electronic device displays, and, more particularly, to reducing non-uniform capacitance coupling between a data line and neighboring pixels.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
During the fabrication of electronic device displays, a data line is aligned between a plurality of neighboring pixels. Often times, numerous electronic device displays are fabricated at one time by creating a large display panel glass that is divided into individual electronic device displays. As the large display sections are fabricated, extra precaution may be required to provide uniform spacing between the data line and the neighboring pixels. Large display sections may increase the risk of the data lines having a non-uniform alignment with neighboring pixel electrodes. Further, as these displays increase in resolution, it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain proper alignment between the data line and these neighboring pixels. Improper alignment of the data line may result in the capacitance between the data line and one neighboring pixel to be substantially greater than the capacitance between the data line and another neighboring pixel. Such non-uniformity in capacitance may result in decreased brightness and image quality for the display device.